Forbidden Paradox
by RickyKang14th
Summary: [Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD]Love between a angel and a devil is Forbidden because many fear the outcome being too powerful to control and never has there been anyone born with three sacred gears as it's just a Paradox. Fate is always to surprise you and the destined one has been chosen. His name is Hyodo Issei. Might change to rated M in the future and enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Paradox**

**Chapter 1. Hyodo Issei**

Thousands of years ago, there was a war between the three fractions. They were the angels, the devils, and the fallen angels. It was chaos everywhere and the aftermath of such event was horrific. With the angels losing their beloved leader God, and the fallen angels losing much of their military forces, and the devils losing their four Satans of the generation and a majority of their population. Keeping what is called a pure blood heritage was difficult for the devils.

But even so, something that should have never happened, happened in secrets. A direct descendant of God had a child with a direct descendant of Satan (The original one and only Satan with a capital) 18 years ago. The pair knew that, they could not keep or let other know of their child, so they made the ultimatum of a parent to let the infant go to the human world in hope that it'll never have to face the supernatural. They were heartbroken but for sake of peace and the child's safety they had no other choice. The baby was who we know today as Hyodo Issei.

Name: Hyodo Issei

Age: 18

Gender: Male

IQ: 180

Height: 6'0" or around 180cm

Body Type: Mesomorph meaning lean and fairly well in shape

Weight: 165lb or 75kg

Hair: Black like obsidian

Eye: Bloody red like a ruby

Skin: White like milk smooth and flawless

Race: Born 50% Human, 25% Angel and Devil; Reborn 33% Angel, Dragon, and Devil later

Natural Ability: Gifted intelligence, over sensitive sense, inhuman like body efficiency (for example: Speed, Strength, Agility, Durability …), perfect memory, strong creativity, and able to see aura and magic signature

Magic: Senjutsu if that counts, Natural Force, Sleep and Hypnosis, The Power of Chaos

Sacred Gear: Born with The True Longinus, The Dimension Lost, The Gem of The True Dragon. Later acquire Booster Gear by accident

Familiar: Tiamat (The Chaos Karma Dragon)

Family: Birth father and mother unknown, adopted father Izaki Hyodo a wealthy and successful lawyer, adopted mother Akari Hyodo a local elementary teacher. Grandfather God and Satan

Friends: Rias Gremory; Plays chess together even though she never wins him, Akeno Himejima; Spends lost of time in the shrine whenever he feels lonely, Yuuto Kiba; Met in the cooking club, which they're both passionate at

Personality: Mastermind, Sadist, Nihilist, Lonely, Humble, Brave, Protective, Reasponsible, Passionate, Greedy, Sleepy, Lazy, Challenge Seeker, Oppai Lover …

Likes: Girls with beautiful Oppai, challenges, meaningful things and people, money, limited things, adorable stuff, anime and cartoons, science fictions and science books, a person to talk to, a tranquil environment, peace …

Dislikes: People that want to hurt those he love, arrogance, powerless and meaningless, loneliness, unbalanced people, idiots, homework, chaos and crowed noisy places, clowns …

Brief History: Hyodo Issei was an infant founded by the newly married couple Izaki and Akari Hyo in a park in Kyoto. He was considered a gift from god because the couple was both diagnose with being infertile and they loved him very much. At a very young age he has been developing a gifted mind and many talents. When he was 8 years old, he's already been able to utilize 4 languages; English, Chinese, Japanese, and French. Play Piano, Guitar and Drum like a professional performer, understand advance musical theory, and compose symphony. Study college level science, math and computer coding without much difficulty. When he was 12 years old, he's was all round athlete that many believe has the potential to bring Japan honor in the Olympics in the future, a chess grandmaster and a lover for history and philosophy and art. When he was 15 years old, He started his own company "Connect Corporations" which started of from an idea of a perfect search engine to a major player in computer, medical, and virtual technology markets. Currently he's 18 years old, residing in a small quiet town attending Kuoh Academy as a third year student. He's a bit like a celebrity in Japan so what he really wants nothing but peacefulness. So he decided to come to this private school and enjoy school life, while hiring someone else as CEO for his company, telling off the media that he's at a holt for his sports and musical career because of school, and finding a opportunity to finally make some friends

**Issei's POV **

I came to Kuoh Academy when I was 16 to attend high school here. I've never attended kindergarten, elementary, or middle school because it was all too easy and I would frequently fall asleep or lose attention. So my parents decided it was best to start off my life careers early. I started to do what I was passionate about at a very young age and I accelerated at it. I won many national competitions and tackled much abstract arithmetic that was meant for true scholars. I always tried to push my self to the limit and achieve what I expected. It was always happen and stuff but one day morning in the office I felt something extremely off when I was 14. I've done almost all that an adult would dream to have accomplished but I've sacrificed my childhood and most of my teenage years. Something that attracted me the most in my life was the idea of being normal. Someone like me has never experienced being normal because of the abnormal things that were given to me at my birth. I was crazily gifted so I ignored what was beautiful right before me and traded it for the potentials in the future, which was totally not worth it. Money and fame I can get anytime and anywhere, but a childhood and innocence I have murdered and regretted. I had no friends and that was the reasons why I decided to adapt a normal life style. It was truly a great deal. When I came I needed not to worry about nothing. Wealth, talent, knowledge I had more than enough so I was focused on my main goal to just relax and try to make friends. To be normal but even so I cannot as my situation right now.

'Blood, it's the color of Rias's hair. Suffocation, it's the hands of desperation pulling deep to the infinite of misery. Blackness and nothingness is what I fear, loneliness consumes me and regret fall as tears down my face onto the solid harsh ground.' I thought to my self as I lay on the cold ground with a wound opened at the center of my chest. 'I should have lost conscious right away after such a event occurred, since my spine would be broken, my blood would be lost, and my breath would run out'

My murderer was the least expected my girlfriend Yuma Amano. It was such a great time that we shared together and it's a shame that I died not understanding why. She didn't want money, fame, or anything. She just asked me to die and killed me while we kissed. A blade like object pierced through me and I fell besides a fountain and lying helpless. 'Did I really live a good life? Why does it have to end in this way? Someone answer me!' I screamed inside my last will as I feel my cautious slip away so does my life.

**In a dimension full of darkness **

"So you've finally awakened?" A loud voice spoke to me from nowhere.

"Who is this? And where am I" I replied confused as this didn't look like heaven or hell or even purgatory.

"You're currently dead no doubt but also not. Let me put it simple, you were basically living a dream and now you are in the gap between sleeping and awaking." It said to me from all directions "I am the true dragon Great Red and I've resided inside you ever since you were born. However now's not the best time for our little chat, so I'll leave you for now"

"Wait! I still got much to ask!" I yelled in fear that he'll leave he in this lonely place.

"Don't worry you're just going to be reborn, so we still got chances to speak again" It said as I suddenly feel as if time is reversing and I am back at the spot where I have past away on.

**At the fountain of the park **

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed, as I was able to breath again. My eyes shot open and I am able to see such a beautiful world again, NOT. I push my self off the ground and was met by a sight that truly let me questioned my self of my sanity. Yuma Amano the girl who murdered me was fighting my friend Rias Gremory and they were both wearing really revealing cloths and had wings.

"You killed Issei, you bitch!" Rias screamed at her as she shot something looking dark red out of her hands at Yuma

"He was just a human that had a sacred gear in him that I might need. What's so special about him to you." She countered the blast with a purplish spear that suddenly appeared out of her hands.

'What the fuck is going on' I don't cuss often but this is just ridiculous. 'I think that dragon thing must have got it backwards I must have died in the REAL WORLD and woke in the DREAM.'

Then I remember that I had a huge wound in the center of my chest so I looked down and instead of seeing blood or gore, I saw a giant ass glowing ruby that was circular shaped like the thing in iron man. Then I saw there were tattoos on my skin that was also glowing red, which just confused me. Then on the ground was a circle, which has weird patterns rotating and glowing more and more. All the sudden a beam of red light shot out of the ground below me and I lost cautious.

**Rias's POV **

'My crush and friend just got murdered by this bitch fallen angel for a reason that is just pure taboo even for us devils' I cried from the inside while pure hate and rage wrapped around my body like a curse making me loose all logical thinking and just rampage at that bitch.

'Issei was such a wonderful person. He was one of a kind. He was smart, handsome, and humorous and nice. He treated me and everyone else the same, treated me for who I am not who I associate with. (He never knew I was a devil but I did say I come from a rich family) I never really knew him that well except that he's had hardship for his own personal burdens and now he's heading toward a path of happiness. UNTIL THIS BITCH RUINED IT!' I stopped my self all the sudden as I saw something coming from where Issei's body laid.

A magic circle was beneath him as he stood up back alive with his sacred gear in the center of his chest where it was wounded. Suddenly I had hope and blinding red light shot down from him and obliterated the whole park and caused a earthquake. Fortunately I was strong enough to guard my self from his deadly energy in time as Yuma was unluckily on her way to afterlife.

When the light died down I saw a sight that made me want to go check the doctor with my onniisan. In front of me stood a figure that had 9 pair of wings, 3 of them at the top were angel wings that was shinning gold like ones of archangels, 3 of them in the middle were dragon wings that where lighted on crimson fire, and 3 of them on the bottom were devil wings that radiated a purple blackish aura that I have never seen before. Hyodo Issei the boy I know that play chess with me everyday after school was a monster. He was totally naked because of the obliteration of his cloths. He looked the same body but had red tattoos all over and a round shaped ruby in the center of his chest like Iron Man and 18 wings sticking out his back.

He then fell on the ground but I caught him before he could hurt his head.

"Jeez you scared me you meanie, and why didn't you never tell me you where a devil?" I mumbled to him, as I processed to put his arm over my shoulder to carry him somewhere safe. "Don't worry Issei-kun, I'll take good care of you."

**Issei's POV**

**In my dream**

After I lost cautious, I went into a realm that seem to be brazing everywhere. I walked around then I noticed a huge DRAGON.

"Are you Great Red? The dragon that spoke to me?" I said politely to it hoping to get some information that'll make me understand WTF is going on.

"Yes okay since you're going to me my partner in fights and situations I might as well take my time to explain to you the basic fundamentals" Great Red answered as he introduced me and explained the supernatural and my history in about 3 hours.

"Okay so to be brief, I'm actually a child of the direct offspring of God and Satan. I was a sent to the human world because I am considered a paradox and will cite conflicts and endanger people. I have 3 sacred gears, the true Longinus the spear St. Longinus used to kill Jesus, Dimension Lost a fog that I can alternate the properties of dimensions with, and The gem of the truth dragon which is basically a part of your soul. I was killed by a fallen angel which Yuma is and saved by Rias which is a devil and also you which is the strongest dragon that got nothing to do so you gave me power for your entertainment. I'm now 33% Dragon, Angel, and Devil and both God and Satan are DEAD?" I said in one breath recapping all that I've learned in the past 3 hours.

"Yeah pretty much it, so how'd you feel about all this?" Great Red asked curiously staring at me with his giant eyes.

"I feel like I've been hit in the face real hard with a rusted shovel and now I need to consult a psychologist to fix my amnesia!" I answered bluntly "But I also feel happy now that I've at least have something to do and it's interesting."

"You never cease to amaze me human." The dragon said chuckling at me odd behavior as to my usual calm persona "Anyways I'll call you Issei now and you can called me Great Red, I mean formality is really something annoying I believe."

"Same. I think I should wake up Great Red, there's something that I want to do. So see yeah next time" I replied and slowly shifted my self back into the realm of real life.

It's really odd because instead of on the cold ground, I was in my bed. It was warm and soft and I've never felt so safe and secure before. Currently it was 5 in the morning. I walked out of my bed, headed towards the bathroom to take a nice and hot bath.

When I entered the bathroom and turned on the lights I've notice something odd. First I had no cloths on, second my sacred gear was in my chests, and third how'd I get here in the first place. I walked back to my bedroom and turned on the lights and noticed there was someone else in my bed. It was covered up in blankets so I couldn't identify whom it is. Slowly move forward and when I was close enough I pulled the blankets.

On my bed was a naked Rias. I blushed badly, and fell off balanced and hit to floor. Bang I made a sound and Rias woke. I stood up again.

"R-r-r-r-r-Rias why are you naked and in my bed?" I stuttered and couldn't take me eyes off her gorgeous tits. She sat up and rubbed her eyes abit making those wonderful melons move a little.

"Sorry I've a habit of sleeping naked and fell asleep on your bed when carrying you home." She replied still looking sleepy and yawned.

"W-w-w-w-w-why a-a-am I naked too?!" I questioned and quickly took a pillow to cover my erection.

"Oh yeah. Issei why didn't you tell me you're a devil? Like you could have warned me before you destroyed the whole park with that transformation" She remembers what happened and looked angry.

"Well I've never known I was a Devil or a Angel or a Dragon. I've been 100% human my whole life and I've never experienced anything weirder until yesterday. I got killed by my girl friend who turned out didn't love me at all and reborn by some kind dragon that likes my heritage." I mumbled the last part out as I felt lots of pain and loneliness in my chest. I looked down at the floor and buried my self in depression.

She suddenly got out my bed and hugged me tightly burying my head in between her huge busts.

"It's okay Issei, I'll be there for you if you ever feel lonely. I know that we're just friends but now that we both know each others secrets there's nothing much to hide. I'll be your girlfriend if you want, I don't mind having you as my boyfriend, I liked you very much. " Rias confessed griping the hug more tighter. I lifted my head out of her boobs to gasp for some air.

"I like you too but I'm sorry I can't right now. I mean I just want sometime to recover from all the things that I realized" I said honestly looking into her blue green eyes with a faint smile that I try to put on.

"o-okay I'll give you time then, but I'm always free if you ever need me." She blushed crimson and loosens her hug. I stepped back a little and asked something that I think I'd consider stupid. "But would you like to take a bath together, I mean nothing bad or sinful but just helpful."

"What do you mean by helpful?" Rias's body was red as a tomato as I look at a lost of words.

"You have wings right? And wing's are long so I can help you wash your wings and you can help me with mine." I tried my best to stay innocent and away from the lustful thoughts.

"Good point!" She said as we hold each others hands and walked into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Paradox**

**Chapter 2. A Change in Life**

**Issei's POV **

A change in life yesterday was the switch. I've always thought of things being easy or boring but I've opened my eyes to a whole new world. In the morning I've also had plenty of time to enjoy the sight of Rias's tits. I'm not a pervert okay but I just love good oppai, I consider it art.

I've never realized but there are so many devils and fallen angels in this town. It turned out that the town belongs to the Gremory and Sitri family, which of course is composed of devils. Fallen angels aren't exactly welcomed but it isn't the easiest to tell them apart. Until I've been reborned as an Angel, Dragon, and Devil hybrid I haven't been able to tell aura that well. I mean I could feel it some times but now I can smell and see it, which seems pretty useful. Also now I can see magic, which is awesome because I can withness the mechanics of attacks and predict and track stuff.

Though there are still two things that shock me a lot. First thing is I found out my heritage of being related to God and Satan and now Great Red because his blood runs in my body to keep me alive. Second is that a great proportion of the school contain devils, like Rias's father owns the school, the student council is Sona Sitri's peerage, and the occult research club is Rias's peerage.

I spent most of the school day greeting people and conversing. Is it a good thing that now I'm not human I'm more social and happy? Rias told me to join the occult research club, so I agreed under my conditions that I had her to agree to. Well that's something to talk about later.

"So Rias where do you go to get a set of evil pieces?" I asked still abit surprised that the set that I play chess with her contains people's souls.

"There's a guy called Ajuka Beezlebub, you can get it from him in hell. Not the literal term but the actual place hell." She answered while we sat in the clubroom waiting for the other members so arrive.

'Okay then I guess I'll not go, going to hell to get a set of good looking chess seems not so worth it' I thought as I rethink about everything again.

"Hey Issei could you show me your wings again?" Rias asked looking curiously.

"Sure" Then I opened my wings a mix of angel, dragon, and devil. She then studied them with great detail and thinking.

"Okay now, try to put down the other wings and keep the devil ones." She asked then I tried it out.

As I pulled the dragon wings and angel wings in 3 more sets of devil wings shot out and I end up having 6 sets of devil wings. I didn't understand fully why it is but I assume that possibility because my back is only this big. For example I can have maximum 9 sets of wings on my back but for each heritage I have 6 of their wings, which is also the race, inherit maximum. So I can reach the limit and break the limit with additional power.

"Do you know what it means that you have 6 pair of wings?" She asked looking at me closely.

"My father is the descendant of the original Satan?" I answered bluntly. "Great Red told me of my heritage and I'm more freaked out than other because they may look at me as a monster I look at others like they see me as taboo"

"You're probably the first one to be naturally inherited with so much power and I can't even imagine the potential you'll achieve in the future."

"Don't worry Rias, my powers might change but I will not. I'll always be the Issei you know and cherish and you'll always be the Rias I know right?" I assured her putting my hands on her shoulders.

Looking into her eyes she blushed and nodded.

**Akeno's POV**

Afterschool I hanged around Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan for sometime and walked to the occult research club together. As I opened the door, I noticed that Issei-kun was here conversing with Rias about something. 'What's Issei doing here' I wondered.

"Buchou, anything special today?" I greeted my president Rias.

"Akeno we have new member to our occult research club" Buchou replied dragging Issei infront of everyone. Suddenly Issei opened his devils wings and everyone gasped.

"6-6-6-6 wings? Where did you find him Buchou?" Everyone was shock at issei –kun. The same person that's the valedictorian for our grade and prays every so often at my shrine.

"Hey Akeno-chan, I was saved by Rias when I got attacked by a fallen angel and I had absolute no idea of angels, devils, or fallen angels until yesterday. So I'm still new to this all, so please take good care of me." He said with a beautiful and innocent smile, and then I felt my face heat up a little.

"My my you're a good looking one. Anything I can do for you." My sadist side took over as I lean closer to him placing his arm between my breasts.

"I-I-I am flattered but no thanks I don't really enjoy women." He said bluntly as his face darkened as if trying to hold back something.

"You're gay?" Koneko asked emotionlessly then everyone one was looking at him.

"Hmmm nope I'm very much straight, I just recently broke up so yeah." He answered with much embarrassment showing. There was a awkward silence.

Then we conversed while walking around the room. A strange habit that he does this but it's kind of cute too. I really wondered to my self now who is Hyodo Issei.

**Kiba's POV **

'The captain of the school's Kendo club is now a devil? Sounds sweet to me now I can have a rival to dual with and won't worry bout injuring no one. He might have 6 sets of wings but that doesn't mean he'll beat me in Kendo skill right?' I thought then I walked over to my king Rias to ask for permission. After like a while she agreed as long as it's only a competition of skill.

"Hyodo Issei Captain of the Kendo Club, I, Yuuto Kiba challenge you to a Kendou duel." I proposed my idea to him. He then turned from his conversation with Akeno and looked at me with a gleeful expression.

"I'd love to Kiba-kun. I can call you that right? I gladly accept your challenge." He offered his hand for a handshake. I gladly took it and told him the different set of rules.

"Okay for duels for devils, we use real swords, we have not much of rules, and we fight until one yields or loses conscious! We'll do it in the school yard if you don't mind." I explained

"Okay I'm fine but losing conscious is not so cool but we're devils right" He replied with a sinister smile. I flinched a little but didn't show. We both walked out to the fields and got ready to begin.

**Koneko's POV **

I walked out with Master Rias and Akeno to see Issei and Kiba duel. I would have my bets on Kiba's victory but also Issei because he's a very high-class devil except with no experience. They got onto the opposite sides of the yard and readied themselves. Kiba was currently wielding his demon sword, while Issei was wielding his polymer katana bokken. I got ready to referee.

"I'm gonna be refereeing this duel. Now if nothing is a problem let's begin." I said and they both launched at eachother.

Issei and Kiba collided with eachothers sword. Kiba leaned forward to overpower Issei but not much was done.

"I guess Great Red wasn't joking my awakening of my true heritage really does make me stronger" Issei said then he pushed forward and his own bokken broke in two. Everything slowed down abit, I try to figure what he was intending with the use my senjutsu.

He let go of his bokken handle in his right hand as he fell down like it in a sync pace. Dodging Kiba's slash barely and then he rotated as the handle of the bokken landed in his left hand. Immediately the broken blade reattached it's self with the handle as this energy that he used. Now he was in the defenseless range of Kiba and swung his bokken in a flash. Kiba got his wind knocked out of him and he fell forward a little stunt and in pain. Next Issei throw his blade upward as he caught it again in his right hand, which was already in position. He bash down at Kiba's back and sent him slamming hard into the ground. Everything happened in 2 to 3 seconds.

If I didn't activate my senjutsu I could barely track him, and from what I just saw this was horrifying. On the first day of being a devil he could nearly be considered as skillful as one that is born devil and trained as one for his or her whole life.

**Rias's POV**

"KIBA!" I scream in worry if he was okay. 'Issei beat him within 3 seconds! I shouldn't have allowed him to duel, I should have known more about Issei's skills!' I scolded my self for being mindless which led to my knight being a possibility of badly injury.

"The duels over! Winner is Issei and Akeno go check up and heal Kiba now please" I announced stopping any chance that Kiba might still be cautious enough get hurt him self more.

**Akeno's POV **

"Ara ara that was amazing Issei-kun" I complimented as I walked up to check Kiba.

"Akeno-chan is Kiba okay? I think I might have gone too far because of battle rushes. I'm sorry!" He looked down apologetically. I checked Kiba up and founded that he's badly bruised up his stomach and back, his spine is still in tact but he's not black out probably from the sudden pressure of Issei's bokken applied to his spinal chord.

"He's okay overall, probably just need wheelchair for a week a so even for us devils. I'm glad you didn't do any worse because I understand powers are hard to control especially in your case." I answered him and looked up only to be met by a smile.

"Hmm thank you I guess, and please take good care of Kiba or I'll feel guilty." He replied then walked away looking relieved.

**Issei's POV **

I'm greatly relieved learning the Kiba was okay. Battle instincts that took over me, even made me forget to hold back. Even though I'm still a little surprised that even devils can have a fragile body. Well Rias did say that I'm really strong because of heritage. "Why'd I have to have this heritage anyways?"

Walking over to Rias I told her that Kiba was okay I apologized for endangering Kiba of serious injury. She didn't shout or scold me, because she learnt that Kiba was okay but she did say I need to be careful and it would be a good idea to have some restriction item on me. I agreed with her and we went to the clubroom to discuss more on what I should do now I'm a devil. (Well I'm also Angel and Dragon but don't really expect her to give me advice on that)

It was getting late as my watch said 8 o'clock. Today I learned much about what's life like as a devil and even received a history book from Rias about the true history of the world. Eventually I would have to part with the club member because I have to go home but still it was hard. For me growing up without much friends makes me really attached to the friends I made today. I said my byes and headed home trying my best to tell me self "I'm happy and I'll see them tomorrow"

As I was walking on the streets to my house I saw a female fallen angel landing in front of me and so I greeted it instead of panicking.

"Hello there stranger, what do I owe the pleasure to?" I asked looking up at the dark angel as she touches the ground.

"Oh hey there good looking, I'm here to accomplish what Yuma-san failed at sadly. Now how would you like to die?" She morphed a light spear in her hands and aimed it at me.

At the mention of my ex-girl friend who murdered me, my blood froze and my opened my entire sets devil wings as pain flooded my mind. The temperature in the neighborhood dropped a few degrees and I eyed the daring angel with my blood crimson eyes, which were filled with all the sinfulness in the world.

The fallen angel froze in her place and paralyzed in fear as she realized I'm not the prey but the predator. Her light spear vanished as she struggles to maintain her strength and sanity at the same time. Suddenly she dropped down on her knees panting hard and buried her head into the ground.

"I'm sorry devil-sama please don't kill me. My superiors ordered me; I had no option. I don't want to die please don't kill me. I'll do anything" She said in panic and stayed low on the ground.

Her similar resemble to Yuma made me hard not to just murder her on sight painting the walls with a layer of cold blood. I wanted to do as I please but at the moment something pissed me off even more than I ever felt.

"Lead me to your superiors and maybe you'll have a chance to not take a visit to my homeland. However if you dare trick me, I'll just keep it as something that even God can't save you from." I commanded in a voice full of malice.

"Y-ye-yes devil-sama!" She spread her wings and flew to the direction of the church. I followed behind and readied my self for a massacre. Normally I'd give people a chance to voice them self-out before I judge but right now I am furious of those scums.

They were the reason of Yuma and they were the reason of me losing my human heritage. Since I lose my humanity I guess they should have the consequence of the devil.

As soon as we arrived at the field of the church is was night and the place was giving off a feeling something disgusting rather than holy. I pinched a nerve point on the fallen angel's shoulder and knocked her out of cautiousness. Then I placed back my devil wings and opened up my angel ones. It was 6 sets of golden wings shinning white holy aura driving off the disgusting aura from the polluted church.

"Time for REVENGE!" I said as I kicked opened the church door and saw 3 fallen angels and 1 priest.

**Third Person's POV **

There was an explosion in from of the door of the church because all the fallen angels shot their light spears at the intruder in their base. In the dark and silent church hall there was some smoke and immediately bright golden light shined though it. Everyone had their eyes locked on Issei and was stunt at the sight of what they thought as Michael the Archangel.

"M-m-m-Michae!" They all gasped at the thought that the leader of the angles currently was right before their eyes. Issei didn't move or care as he announced a prophecy.

"I am not Michael but I shall give you a prophecy of which is going to happen very very soon." He looked almighty and shined blinding light from his wings. "You shall all face judgment a lot sooner for you sins and the biggest sin of all! Is PISSING ME OFF!"

Issei created a few dozen of light spear hovering on top of him and fired at the group. He aimed at each avoiding important organs and areas in order to pin them all to the wall without killing them. He then went in the rubble to find a piece of fairly rusted steel. It was probably one that was in the frame of the door when it was blasted. It was old and blunt, which is exactly what he needed with the time being something to kill slowly.

"Okay let me see who to pick first to have the honor to test out" He said looking wickedly at the victims that were pined onto the wall bleeding badly but not enough to become lethal or lose conscious.

"Please don't kill us we'll doing anything. Angel-sama!" They screamed in fear that I might not hear them. I walked to the one looking like Yuma and without a blink slit her throat with the rusty metal verifying it's sharpness.

"Huh not so shabby for something meant for the doors." I commented at the lifeless body of the fallen that looked like Yuma. "But I already gave my mercy to one of your kind earlier so you guys are out of luck!"

I step next to the blonde one that looked little bit young. "I mean I could always make a exception if someone would offer me something that I might have interest in" a pointed the metal, scraping a line from under her trachea to her head slowly. Unfortunately they all look too terrified to scream or cry which I found some disappointment in.

"Y-Yes what do you want? Sacred Gears, Books, Magic Iteam, Holy Sword?" She said traumatized by my eyes. I blinked and my temper lessened as I threw the metal scrap away and plugged my light spears out of her wings and body.

"It's you lucky day, I'll make a exception since I am kinda interested now." I told her as she fell onto the ground still bleeding badly.

"Angel-sama how bout us?" The priest asked looking panicking as he expected right what he received. The light spears I pined them with suddenly expanded and obliterated all of them into feather. I walked over to the little blonde fallen angel to heal her up a little. Not too much but enough to be able to tell me where those treasures are.

"Okay now where are those goodies? I did spare you didn't I?"I questioned her. Looking for anything traces of a possible lie.

"Y-Yes they are underground Angel-sama, there's a entrance under the speech stands there but there's also many forces down there." She said and I'm glad she didn't lie because I would hate to torture a little kid. I told her to run away and never do these sinful things again as I destroyed the stance revealing a entrance underground.

**Issei's POV**

If there is anything that I would kill me it's greedy. I love to have new and cool things and that's probably the quickest way to calm my self down if you ever see me in rage. Walking down the stairs, arriving at an underground bunker, something ruined my day, as it was just getting a little bit better with the treasures. A sight of dark priests wearing hoods and a leader chanting something evil while a innocent looking young girl was strapped on a cross with chains looking lifeless which she probably is.

I change my mind nothing would help my wrath against these scum bags. I will show them true divine power and perish them. My blood boiled as I unfold my wings and shined everywhere in the dark basement with holy aura.

Now I caught everyone's attention, the priest all turned to be and began to start shooting with their guns. I concentrated my power and I felt something in my heart heat up. Wrapping my golden feather wings around myself like a cocoon, I said.

"I who shall diminish all evil, call upon the power of the justice. Morning Star!" The light emitted from me intensified and burned away all the offenders and darkness in the room. I then fell onto the floor exhausted after initiating such an attack. To be frankful, I have no knowledge that I could doing any of these things but oddly enough they feel so familiar like as if someone is guiding me. Anyways now the room was all clear of threats as all the evil priests a minute ago all seem to be gone.

The girl stranded on the cross was still there and she looked not good at all. The living color was gone from her face and she seems to be starved for days as she was really thin. From seeing this I began to rage again.

"FUCKKKKKKK! I swear on my own name that I'll butcher the next person who dares to attempt such things!" I yelled as I cut off the chain bidding her to the cross and she fell onto the ground. I hold her in my arms and laid her on the ground softly.

{There's still a way to save her if you'd like to know} a familiar voice spoke from my chest where the round ruby piece glowed.

"Great Red? There is a way to save her, but how she's already dead. Her soul has already left her body and she's the most a corpse." I spoke back to him.

{That's true but sacred gears often make marcels so if we were to check out the little storage these fiends collect then we may have a way}

"Okay then let's go" I wondered through the underground layer and finally found something that looked like a storage room. I entered and was impressed. There was a lot of weapons like light swords and guns that shot holy rounds which contain holy water in it. Like shelves full of these regular equipment and at the end corners was a table that has two sword, a chess set, a deck of card, a hand gauntlet, a pair of rings, and a orb.

{Issei take these things on the table they'll be valuable. The swords are two fragments of the holy Excalibur, Ruler and Blessing, they can be very useful in the future if you can manage to find the other 5 pieces. The chess set, as you know is a set of Evil Pieces, I guess you wouldn't need to go to hell to get your self a set. The deck of cards is a angel version of the evil pieces called brave saints. The hand gauntlet and the ring and the orb are all sacred gear. I know the hand gauntlet is booster gear one of the 12 Longinus because of Ddraigs sense in there. The rings is twilight healing I think which is like the ultimate medic and the orb is the Will of Truth, it blesses life and luck. You're of the luckiest bastards ever in history to encounter so many useful tools in one place. Especially one like this!}

I looked surprised at facts and the perfect idea hit my head. It was true that I wanted all this for my self but I could create something with much more entertainment.

"Great Red I need to borrow some of your powers to merge the deck and the pieces together." I requested.

{Okay but why? It's not a toy you know but I trust you plans Issei.} He bumped energy into my body as I focused my mind to bid the Chess and the Deck together into one.

"It's simple. The reason why you can't bid an angel to evil piece or a devil to brave saints is because they repel the opposites. So If I smashed them with the opposite with enough force I can cause it to neutral each other out so I can bid anything to my set as long as they have a soul." Then red light shined from my hands and I concentrated hard to merge the two.

After 5 minutes they're finally stable enough to be considered a success as now the product was a chess set pieces that seem to have gold linings and was crystal clear like a glass waiting to be filled. Then I walked out of the room with the two holy swords, my new chess set and the sacred gears that I found.

"Finders keepers right? I'm this is awesome!" I imagined all the shit I could do with my evil pieces. "Technically they're not evil pieces anymore so I need a new name for them. Hey Great Red do you think this is gonna work?"

{Yeah I think the universal piece sounds like a fitting name and no I don't really support your other idea on bring the girl back to life.}

"Oh come on it's going to be awesome plus she's been through hell from those scum bags so I believe that even though it's going to be a taxing job, it's still going to benefit us in the long run."

{Well what if she gets too strong or out of control! We barely know anything about her except for she's dead!}

"Just trust me will you? I know it's not the safest thing ever but will you stop being paranoid. Jeez you're a DRAGON."

{Don't speak to me in that tone. We might be partners but we are still never going to be the same so don't get too cocky}

"Me cocky? Aren't you the arrogant one? Anyways I give up you win but still I'm going to save this poor little girl." I walked to her and kneeled down trying to heal her up with angelic magic. "Anyways Great Red how come I know how to do these things. Like I've never trained be anything like this but it all seems natural as if it's like memories that I have experienced again and again."

{That would be me, like when you were born there was many things inherited to you and out of those are two of the most lethal things in the whole universe. The will of Satan and God, and your natural flawless control over energy. However the will of satan or god never was absorbed by you because you were too humanly, while your control was suppressed by me. I couldn't allow you to run around bring calamity can I?}

"Okay cool tell me more later in my dreams, now we need to extract the fire heavenly dragons soul from the sacred gear and place it into the girls body" I explained to Great Red in great detail and went to already fusing twilight healing and orb of truth in her body.

{Ahh you're stubborn, well you'll have to deal with her and the dragon and the consequences. I don't trust any one of them ever.} Great Red complained as he burrowed me his power and transferred the soul of the great dragon Ddraig into the girl's body.

"You don't need to trust anyone, but just trust me okay. Remember we're partners so we in everything together." I spoke to my chest smiling.

{Don't rub it in my face human} Great Red mumbled

"In the name of Hyodo Issei, I call to you who is laying dead on the grounds to hear my command. Return your soul from the realms of death to the human world and rise once more as my servant. Rejoice, as you have been give new life wake, as my pawn and soldier!" I chanted as I placed my eight pawn pieces down on her and she glowed white as the magic took its effect. I looked at her when the glow lessened and waited for her to open her eyes.

{Issei I think that you have noticed that her appearance has changed abit.} My chest spoke. (Imagine Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail but with green eyes and mature, by mature I don't mean old)

"Yes but isn't that like normal since I've summoned her soul back to her body while the soul of Ddraig also inhabits in it? I wonder how strong she's gonna be. Having one of the heavenly dragons inside her body and twilight healing and orb of truth. It's basically like merging with your sacred gear right?" I squealed in excitement.

The color began to return to the girl's face and then her eyes opened and spoke in a rather gentle voice. "Where am I? Is this heaven Angel-san?"

"Hahaha no, heaven would probably be nicer and brighter than here don't you think? You're still alive." I lifted her up and walk to exist the underground. Arriving at the ruined church hall above ground I placed her onto a bench and explained further.

"My name is Hyodo Issei; I'm a angel, dragon, and devil. I brought you back to life to be my servant." I introduced myself "I'm not going to treat you as a servant, so don't go all formals. I however have 2 requests from you, first you have to pledge your loyalty to me and second you have to tell me your name"

"Hmmm Issei-san, I swear on the name of god that I shall pledge my loyalty to you and my name is Asia Argento" She squeaked. It was odd because her voice and her body don't match that well.

Under the moonlight shined down on Asia. She was in a torn up nun outfit and had a cross hanging down her neck in between her breasts. She was a blond with green eyes and sharp features of a model. Her body and face was very well in ratio but still she was a bit short kind of like a kindergarten teacher that has allot of love. Her skin seemed so perfect now that her heart is beating again and her blood is warm.

Involuntarily my lips moved forward on their own and kissed her forehead. She blushed and me too but I felt warmth and hugged her close to me.

"I'll never let you go my cute servant. Those bastards who would do such things to suck pure hearted children will be the first on my list to weed away. I'll never let anyone hurt you." I then picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

She fell asleep in my arms as the night winds blew past us. I might have received 2 holy swords for free but I'm truly satisfied by saving this life of this girl. I promised to protect her I shall hold my self to my word.

I arrived home and sneak into my room through the window. I helped undress Asia and tugged her into my bed. I hope she wouldn't mind but if she did wear those torn cloths I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night. Grabbing an extra blanket and pillow I quickly fell into dream realm right next to her.

"Great Red I think you owe me a more in depth explanation!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Paradox**

**Chapter 2. First Few Months as A Devil **

**Issei's POV **

[Dear Diary, I, Hyodo Issei is still not ashamed of writing in you even though despite what other will say if they witness my actions. Anyways life has been great now that I'm a devil or demon, because dah it's interesting. I've made any friends, which I was surprised at the simplicity of this social algorithm. Still the same status in school and now rank top 5 of the richest people in Japan; could have done better but I gave much of my fortune to my charity that I recently established to help homeless children.

Asia Argento my adorable servant has been doing well too. She's healthy and happy and hyperactive. She blends in well in the school, though the some of the boys have had some bad ideas on her, which I taught them, the meanings of off limit through the hard way. Ddraig, which is now sealed in her body rather than in a sacred gear, has wakened too. Now that Great Red has stabilized his connection with my body and Ddraig has made Asia connection too, they converse a lot whenever we're near each other.

They're almost like father and son by Great Red being the father that Ddraig actually admired for a long time as his dream and idol and Great Red opening up to Ddraig which was as curious and excited as a young kid. Well I guess I've done Great Red a favor finally for his detailed explanation for me also saving my life. In the span of the few months, I've waken my second sacred gear Dimension Lost but still can't activate my final one the True Longinus, which is in fact the strongest. (Well maybe not compared to The Gem of the True Dragon) I've also to do training with senjutsu, the art of controlling nature, that I've self-taught anyhow through lots of research and training.

Currently I'm strong and well aware of my limit from the lectures and discussions I have with Great Red every night. Also I've trained Asia too, She has achieved the balanced breaker for all her sacred gear which I was greatly surprised at. It's probably because of Ddraig and it's just awesome. She could maintain balance breaker and even juggernaut drive because her sacred gears are technically infused with her body so yeah. Even though she can now hold her ground pretty well against me right now, she still respects and treats me as a superior despite how many times I request her to stop adding –sama after my name.

Things have been going well with Rias and the Occult Research Club. I was constantly challenged by Kiba in sword fighting and cooking, Koneko would always play with her cat with me, Akeno always tries to seduce me and I'll be honest I fell for it sometime though something always stops it before it got too far, and Rias was always telling me about fun stories of her past and playing chess with me. I love them all very much despite them being very interestingly weird people, and I'm currently tearing my self apart because of Akeno and Rias. They both have wonderful Oppai and body. They both have nice personalities and I trust both of them. If I had to choose I couldn't because I couldn't bare one of them being upset, seeing one of them cry will make me loose my mind because my heart will break apart.

Oh and I'm getting my familiar today because of Rias victory over the student council. It was a furious dodge ball game between the Gremory household and the Sitri household. I couldn't participate because I'm not a part in her peerage, which I wouldn't mind being for sake of friends. I did however borrow her Asia, which made the game more like a overkill, because she got frustrated and boosted everyones power up at least 5 times in the last 5 minutes. Anyways Diary I've got to go, can't afford to have anyone accidently discover you can't I.] – I wrote in my journal and the alarm sounded for 7 am in the morning.

"Ahh a brand new day a brand new life! You awake red?" I asked with a cheerful tone and through my arms up to stretch.

{Partner it's only 7, give me some more time to sleep. It's not the easiest to keep up with your workaholic butt you know.}

"Kk I guess big boy like you does need his precious nap time." I said sarcastically then Great Red grunted then not even 5 seconds fell back to sleep. "I wonder what he dreams about?"

I got out of my bed and got my self dressed to perform my usual bathroom duties. After I'm all set to go to school I walked down stairs to see Asia at the breakfast table with my parents conversing and laughing. Persuaded my parents to let her move in was one of the most memorable moment of my life.

**Flashback **

In the morning the day after I recruited Asia, in the living room on the sofa trying to find the right words to tell my parents.

"Mom and Dad is it okay for someone to move in with us?" I asked

"Sure sweety, I would love to have a guest in our little house. I'm support you now you just need to persuade your father." My mother said with a smile.

"I don't have anything against it, but son I do want to know who is this person." My dad replied

"Hmm how do I phrase this? She's a foreign student that just came to here not long ago from Italy, she doesn't know here well so I offered her to stay with us." I answered trying facing my parents' expressions. They were shocked, then nervous, then angry, then overjoyed.

"Issei we've always worried that you might be homosexual because you've always been a workaholic. We've always worried that we would never see our grandchildren, now it's just a miracle. We support you and don't worry it's okay to think or do those things that you know. You're at the right age and you've grown up my boy." My father said crying with pride all over his face.

"Ahhh it feels just like yesterday when you were still a baby, me and your father holding your small body in our arms and cradle you do sleep. Issei treat your wife with love young man! You shouldn't work that hard now that you've basically don't need to ever worry about money; you should shower her with love just like how your father and me is like and how we loved you. Also use protection; I'm still not ready to be a grandma" My mother said hugging my dad.

This is what I meant by mental preparation against. I never mentioned who she was exactly and they've already assumed all that far.

**Flashback End **

"Good morning Asia, how was your sleep did you dream about anything?" I greeted her sitting down at my seat.

"Ohio Issei-sama. My sleep was pleasant, I dreamed about you." She replied with a blush as she gulped down a cup of orange juice.

"Hmmm okay? Well let go to school soon, we have a long day ahead" I gave up and trying to get her to stop using those suffixes while addressing me. We wished breakfast and walked to school straight to the Occult Research Club as I would spend the day beginning with getting a familiar.

"Good Morning Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba" I greeted them and getting into their magical circle to be transported to the forest of the familiars as they called it. Then we teleported and arrived at a forest.

"My name is Zatouji and I strive to become the Familiar Master" a small man standing on a tree branch exclaimed. "I take it that you're here to get familiars?"

"Ahh yes we're the Gremories we're here to get familiars for our two new members" Rias exclaimed and he jumped off the branch and approached Asia and I.

"You two are the new members? What type of familiars would you like, strong ones, fast ones, magical ones, cute ones?" He asked with an incredible amount of enthusiastic.

"I want a cute one" Asia said while imagining a cute little rat monster that she could hold in her arms. The familiar master looked confused then commented.

"Well it's best to make a pact with one that's strong or fast. Familiar aren't pets you know?"

"Okay then I would like the strongest one here in this forest that you know of." I said and then he looked at me as if examining my face.

"The strongest ones are off limit because they're almost impossible to tame. But if you want to know what's the strongest, there's Chaos Karma Dragon here Tiamat!" He said

{Tiamat? Haven't seen her in ages. Hey Issei form a pact with her, she's a wonderful dragon. Her body is like wow.}

"Red you're like too old to have interest in her aren't you?"

{Partner you'll know what I'm saying when you see her in her human form}

"Yeah as if she going to magically appear to seduce me"

"Hmm you still there youngster?" Zatouji asked me curious about what I was blabbering about.

"Oh sorry I spaced out a bit here, anyways as you were saying take me to Tiamat." I requested to Zatouji

"Issei, he said it's untamable didn't he?" Rias said to me looking abit concerned at the ideas I might get.

"Yes for the marginal standard of commoners yes, but I'm going to at least give it a shoot since red wants me to meet her so badly." I said and my red haired friend let of a small breath. "Why do I even bother to worry about you?" She mumbled very silently.

"Because I'd do the same and just for the fact I have over sensitive hearing." Then her face lit up like a tomato "Anyways Zatouji lead the way, I'll do the impossible in your book."

"You must be crazy but devils are suppose to be crazy right? Okay just fallow me but if anything happens it ain't my fault." He snorted then begin to walk us to a cave northen of the forest.

On the way there Asia met her familiar. It was a small blue thunder dragon that she named Raiji, it seem to be very protective of her, which I took a liking in. Also the little fella is cute with his triangular narrow head and his big bulgy eyes. It also saved everyone by electrocuted the slimes that were going to ambush us from the trees. Soon we arrived at a cave that looked like much of a house with a pink sign on the top saying "Tiamat's Cave" and a warning saying "Don't enter if you don't want to die".

I walked straight in and surprisingly I can see perfectly in the dark thanks to my dragon instincts. Ever since I was attacked my girl friend Yuma Amano, I was resurrected with the blood of Great Red. Which made my body stronger as it changed my organs and sense and feels. Not so much on the outside but in the inside I'm basically a more complex and complete organism. Gaining many cool abilities that I could also gain if I was reincarnated as an Angel or Devil but cooler. Then I stopped as I could see a bed not to far in front and on it lay a beautiful lady. She had long blue hair and wore a light blue sleeping dress, her skin was tanned goldish yellow and if what Red said was true she'd have beautiful blue and black eyes that look like the stars in the night sky.

"Are you Tiamat? I've come here for Great Red to say Hi." I said to her and she seems to wake up.

"Ah Red? Haven't seen him in a longtime. Anyways human anything else before I eat you?" She told me as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"That's just mean you know, and yeah I would like to form a pact with you since you seem to be the strongest familiar here." I answered nonchalantly and used dimension lost to bring my holy sabers into my hands.

"Familiar? I'm a dragon king not a familiar you arrogant lowly being. It's just ironic how you wield holy sabers when you're only a devil." She shouted at me angered by the familiar comment.

"Well I very much like to settle this through talk but it doesn't seem possible now I guess I might as well dance with you a bit." I finished as my body tattoo showed glowing red and all of my wings spread out unleashing a shock wave of aura that shook the cave up.

"I've haven't had a good fight in centuries, don't disappoint me Holder of The True Dragon." Tiamat then transformed into her dragon form and launched at me spinning in a torpedo like pattern with her magic spinning around her body. I dodged and flew outside the cave to begin our fight there.

{Be careful partner. She's a Satan-level dragon, so her abilities are vast unlike anything you've ever experienced before.}

"Well you sent me here in the first place so I might as well take it as a challenge" I was currently flying in the sky while Asia and Rias's group looked up to see me.

"Issei did you have to have a fight with a DRAGON?" Rias screamed at me and just watched helplessly and nervously.

"Don't worry It won't take long" I replied as I hold my hands up and released one of my serious attacks.

"Canon!" a giant ball of chaos energy shoots out of my hands and hit Tiamat straight head on. A huge explosion happened and before I knew it the dragon was already at my back.

"Impressive, so that was just a clone for decoy." I turned around to stop her jaws from closing down at me. Then I bursts into flames and appeared on top of Tiamat which could only look at me with dumn fold expression and smashed my fist engulfed in Great Reds flames down at her head. She crashed straight down at the forest clearing an area without trees. Next I appeared down at where she landed and gripped her by the throat and started sucking out her energy. She was helpless because of the suffering of that superheated punch straight in the head. Soon she lost all her magic and she fell into the crater in her human form.

{That was Genius even for my standards!}

"Well only worked because I caught her off guard by luck!" I landed down and picked her body up from the crater.

"Red I never want to admit this but you're right she is damn wow. Like her skin is so smooth and her oppai is perfect sized, shape, and fullness. God I'm such a horrible person to have punched this beauty" I credited my partner and jump out of the debris and walk back to Rias and others.

{Hehe, My partner has good taste too. And that's one thing we can trust each other right?}

I arrived at a sight of a dozen shock eyes and pale faces.

"You-You manage to beat her in less than 5 minutes?" Zatouji stuttered with fear in his voice. "Who are you my lord?"

"I go by Hyodo Issei, no formalities and if you may let's continue with the forming a pact thing with Tiamat." I said as I lay her down on the ground.

"My my, Issei-kun you so good in fighting, I wonder if you're also as good as in bed." Akeno chuckled loudly and I turned into an actually chilly pepper man.

"Would you like to try me out Akeno-chan?" Then it was Akeno's turn to blush like red peper.

"Ahmm!" Rias's interrupted and said "We need to make a pact for Issei first right?"

"Y-yeah that's right! Now what do we need to do to form the pact?" I asked the familiar master as he took out a contract from his bag and a pen.

"You just have to sign here and she has to sign here too." He said then looked at the currently unconscious Tiamat. I placed her on the ground and called Asia over to heal her so hopefully she'll wake up soon.

I waited for about 10 minutes then I noticed she beginning to snore and mumble weird stuff out of her drooling mouth. A moan escaped her mouth and gave everyone slight chills in the spin.

"Oh no do touch me there strangler, I'm not ready yet. Ahhh I'm being helplessly violated and I like it too; I'm such a horny slut. Hmmmmm…" She mumbled then I face palmed and used my ultimate way to wake anyone up "Tickling"

Fliping her on her front and I started to attack her all over and then suddenly she broke out in laughter and opened her eyes. "Ahhhh stop it, I'm weak to being tickled mister. Hey come on stop it, hahahahahaha" I continued to tickle her even more furiously then Zatouji came over to her and asked her to sign the contract.

"Sign here and I'll stop okay, or else you want to try tickling level 2?"I whispered in her ear and immediately she signed the document without second thought.

I stopped tickling her and she stopped fegiting and laughing. "Oh god this is such a odd dream." She said then closed her eyes as if trying to wake up but nothing happened. She blinked a few time then tried rubbing her eyes and saw me again. First she panicked then she looked confused, then she blushed, then she looked horribly pissed.

"How dare you take advantage of me while I thought I was sleeping!" She yelled furiously and then try to summon energy to blast me but nothing came to her. "Wa? What did you do to me you evil devil!"

"First thing to clear up, I never violated you!" She blushed horribly and also did Rias, Akeno, and Koneko.

"I can pledge for Issei-san" Kiba stood up for me. So I continued.

"Second I didn't take advantage, I told you to sign it and you did it without even thinking of second thoughts so it's you taking a disadvantage." I said obviously for someone that's been living for so long they would know to read the terms and conditions before just agreeing to something.

"Third I vacuumed your powers so you'll be magicless for at least a few hours and now that we're a pact and you're my familiar we might as well get to know each other better." I held out my hand to her. She hesitated silently and then took it with her handshake. We shook and she looked into my eyes then blushed badly again.

'I never knew she was the shy kind' I thought to my self.

"Well it seem I've found someone worthy to be my master, but don't get me wrong I still hate you." She said stuttering bit by bit and avoiding looking at me. Then I sense some malice aura coming from Rias and Akeno.

{You're going to have harder battles in bed rather than on the battlefield partner. I just hope you don't get torn apart by the girls closest to you.}

'Yeah says the oldest dragon that doesn't even have a mate.' I hissed to him mentally. I was happy that today, I've manage to get my familiar so I guess I shouldn't complain all that much should I?

"Okay Issei-sama, after a day or so you should be able to summon Tiamat whenever you like for her to come to your aid" Zatouji said and then my magic seal appeared on her hand and then disappeared.

"Okay then Tiamat, thanks for agree for me to for this pact with you. Anyways if you ever want to visit me just give Red a telepath message and I'll summon you." I told her and then walked back to the others to go back to the school as our time is almost up.

"Okay cool I guess, since you're my master, you'd have to by me lots of cloths, toys, and ice cream okay?" She said to me before I went.

"Of course. I'll drown you in luxury if you want my adorable familiar." I use it as a goodbye then the magic circle took us back to the school, leaving a blushing Tiamat with a certain boys name stuck in her little head.

We arrived in the building and everyone resumed to doing what they usually do in the free time chilling. I started a converse with Rias out of the blues and eventually it led to this question she asked. "Issei would you ever marry someone that you do love if it's for the sake of someone else?" I replied moving my head from left to right repeatedly "Of course not if you marry someone you don't love for someone elses sake then it only generates more problems because you don't love the person simply"

Rias looked down at the ground and hesitated said agreed weakly. Then Asia walked in on us and told me it was time to go home so I left. I wanted to let Rias talk something that she seems to be frustrated out but I had a feeling that it won't be possible and forcing her wouldn't be a smoothest.

Arriving home I ate dinner with my parents and decided to retire to my sleep early at 11:00 o'clock. I was just about to drift into the realm of Morpheus before someone appeared in my room and made me notice with my attention. It was Rias with a somehow panicking expression on her face, she looked down at me not sure if I'm awake or not.

"Hello" I said plainly "What do you have to come at this time of the night Rias?"

Then she took off her cloths, I mean all of it, and she was nude in from of me. She crawled up my bed and started to feel and touch me, which I felt fairly disturbed. "Issei this is urgent, I need you to take my virginity!" She pleaded to me, which made me more confused.

"Hmm why would you want to give me your virginity?" I looked to her as if she's gone nuts. Then as her hand reach to my lower region I grabbed her hand and stopped her from going any further. It already odd that we were both nude and our body where touching. Me because I like to sleep this way, she because she's probably mad on hormones or something.

"Remember when I asked you that question about marrying someone you don't love?" She said "Ever since I was born, when I parents found out I was a girl I was place under a arrange marriage with someone else." Rias started to cry on my chest and I just tried my best to comfort her by patting her back.

"The someone who I should be engaged too, I don't love or even like him. He's a douche and treats women no better than just furniture or trophies. I would rather die than be forced to live with him for thousands of years no less being forced to bear his children." She cried even harder and wrapped her arms around me to hug me as hard as she could. "Why I ask you to take me virginity is because I'd rather give to someone I love even though if that meant never seeing you ever again, than let that arrogant pervert I'm engaged to take it by force! I love you Issei! I really do even though Akeno and Asia and maybe now Tiamat all feel the same! I want to be with you and I know it's unfair for the other but this maybe the last few months before I'll be gone. Being trapped in a delusional estate in hell heavily guarded like a prison without an end! I want you to have at least one thing to always remember me by!" She sobbed and I felt anger, hatred, and loth building up within my body. I could probably combust my house right now if I let the pressure out but I had to confess something too.

"Rias, you've always been my best friend ever since I moved here for high school. You've made my life a lot better; hell you even saved my life before. To be in a situation like this makes me just want to start a war but I'll promise you this. Even if you're in-pure, even if you're stuck in hell, even if you're never able to see me again I will always go and find you no matter what. I won't stop even if my breath stops, I won't stop even if my body stops, I won't stop even if my will stops. No matter where and how you are I'll always be there for you somehow no matter what the cost is. Because you're my friend and I love you Rias Gremory and I'd be honored to take your virginity and also allow you to take mine." I confessed and involuntarily our lips moved and rejoiced with one and another.

I tasted her mouth; it had the flavor of sweet cheery and vanilla ice cream. Instinct took only me but before I could do anything I felt another presence. I looked over Rias to see a white-haired maiden with a face that was full of shock.

"Rias! How could you! To allow this lowly being to have your purity?" She spoke in a tone full of disappointment.

"I love Rias, who ever you are and so what she gave me her virginity? I will protect her from all you scumbags whose planning to sell her out to a worthless douche bag! Even if that means waging WAR!" I warned as let out my 6 pair of devil wings with an ancient sinister aura growling from them in hunger for blood.

"Issei stop! You can't fight her she's my brother's queen! Forgive her for rudeness." Rias calmed me down before I went to devour her with my power of chaos. "Grayfia this is my best friend Issei. He normally isn't this violent but he's really just really upset now."

"My apologies for being rude Lord Issei, but Lady Rias does have a engagement no matter if you like it or not, this is coming from a direct order of the great Satan Lucifer her brother." Grayfia explained to Issei who didn't look any less pissed.

"I Hyodo Issei am the direct descendant of the original Satan with a capital S!" I let loose my power in a form a killing intent as the feeling caused the whole of world to fell it, even from Michael in the heavens to the four Satan in the hells. "I give a direct order to whoever the current Lucifer is to fuck off before I make him do it."

Grayfia was frozen in fear, she was never experience such raw amounts of power before. It's difficult to even be able to stay logical instead of going mad. She has to choice to she decided to give up for now "Very well Lord Issei, I shall take me leave and deliver the message." She then transported somewhere else with a magic circle.

"Issei, you've just made matter more complicated now. You don't know how much trouble you've gotten yourself into now all because of me." Rias held me tighter and tighter as I did the same to her too.

"Rias, I don't care how much trouble I get into. I only care for that I'm doing it for you. You know me and now that I've already did it they're no way of going back and even if there is I would still continue. So much that I'd give up anything to see your smile rather than your tears. Now let us sleep, we've got a long and agonizing day tomorrow." We held each other like cocoons, and seek warmth through each other's body. A peaceful night went by as my mind was truly at rest with the one I love besides me. 'I'll never let them take you Rias!'


End file.
